Dreams
by purpleviolets
Summary: MaxFangMax can't sleep so Fang tells her a bedtime story of adventure, romance, action. Please be aware that there is sexual innuendo. Also, spoilers for Maximum Ride School's Out forever


Disclaimer: Maximum Ride and its characters are not mine. They belong to James Patterson

Author's note: I don't have a beta. I have personally gone through this and used Word Editor. If you find any mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

* * *

I wondered if Max II was alive. The dark tank /Imposter Max incident was still fresh in my mind. I was glad my flock could spot the imposter immediately, it reassured me that I was... original.

I never wanted to close my eyes again. Look where I ended up last time I slept. I was content with watching over the sleeping flock.

Angel, my Angel. She was curled up with Total and Celeste. Celeste. She was growing so fast, Reading minds one day, talking to fish the next. She was still the same sweet kid, but she was so much more... powerful. Her sleeping face had the innocence only a six year old could possess, even after being trapped in school.

Nudge, she was really sweet when she's asleep. Her chatter used to annoy me sometimes back in the old days, but now, I appreciate every moment.

Gazzy was curled near Angel. You know, his digestive system is even more funky when he's asleep. He looked similar to Angel, but his face took on a more protective look. He's such a smart kid.

Iggy is the most resilient person I know, I mean bouncing back after his parents wanted to make money off him. I feel really bad for him, but I'm happy he's back. I think if one of the flock was missing, it would be like I'm missing an arm or a leg.

Fang. My relationship with him is the most complicated of them all. Ever since "The Kiss" on the beach our relationship has grown. The friendship we had before has grown like a great tree, until it's become the most important thing in my mind. I think we lack the words to describe the delicate sentiment, and fear that if we talked about it, it would shatter like glass into a million little pieces. To express our relationship in words would be to define it, put limits on it, diminish it. As long as we never speak of it, it would remain uncontaminated. So our friendship had quietly expanded in salience without us having noticed until the beach incident when Angel announced she could speak to fish, after I tried to take the chip out.

My yawn interrupted my thoughts and reminded me I couldn't stay awake forever. Fang's eyes shot open. He sat up and went back to sit next to me.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"It was that horrible?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked

"It's usually me who gives the one word answers."

"Yeah" I said, smiling at him.

"Want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"Sure,"

I lay down.

"Once upon a time, in a far a way kingdom," I snorted. He went on "There was an impossibly handsome boy named Fnick." I wondered where the hell this was going. "And there was a really ugly girl named Maxine,"

"You sweet talker you." I smirked.

"They lived with people who aren't important in this story, named Captain Terro, Ariel, Jeff and Krystal. They were all nomads, wandering from place to place, because no-one wanted them. The really ugly girl named Maxine was also really bossy too, but the impossibly handsome boy named Fnick was really nice and smart and perfect in every way. Maxine also had a Voice in her head, and she kept having Maxine Attacks. She was totally weird. All the girls swooned over Fnick, but one persued him endlessly. Her name was Lissa. She was really pretty, just like Fnick, except more feminine. They kissed once, and Maxine being the perverted voyeur she is, looked on."

I looked into Fang's eyes to see humor there (Guess he was less pissed now or something). He didn't say anything, just quirked his lips and went on with his story.

"Ah, we can't forget the ugly Maxine. She went on this date with an even uglier boy named Sam. He was ugly. Fnick had no idea what Maxine saw in Sam. They went on a date. They ate ice-cream. She saw Ari, who is her even uglier than her and Sam added together. Apparently he is her brother. But man, he's one ugly kid! Guess it runs in the family." I smacked Fang.

"Anyway, the date was a complete disaster, because Sam poured ice-cream all over Maxine's lap. At the end of the date, Sam walked Maxine to the front of the house. There, they slobbered on each other like a pair of St. Bloody Bernard's. Fnick saw this all. And he was jealous of the really ugly Sam."

My eyes widened at this. "What?"

"Stop interrupting. Anyway, he realized that the girl Lissa wasn't really all that great, compared to the really ugly Maxine. She had never been there for him, like Maxine, and her perfume made him dizzy. Fnick realized that he really, really likes Maxine, however ugly she is, and that only she can make him that hard."

I smacked him again.

"Happy." He corrected.

I smiled up at Fang.

"And Maxine realized that Sam wasn't as great as the pompous ass Fnick who gives her heart attacks all the time by trying to get himself killed."

"And Fnick realized that he also liked Maxine, even though she is an idiot who tried to kill herself."

I sat up and punched Fang in the arm.

"Really?"

"Really."

I buried my face into the crook of Fang's neck.

"And Maxine also realized that Fang was the only one that could make her wet." I whispered into his neck, before pressing a tender kiss there.

I pulled back, mortified and embarrassed I'd just admitted that. I couldn't look at Fang until he lifted my chin up and slobbered all over my lips like a bloody Saint Bernard.

Only joking. It was more romantic than that. But I'm not going to tell anyone what it was like. Give a girl some privacy...

* * *

Liked it? Go check out the rest of my Maximum Ride fics by clicking on my profile page. 


End file.
